The Escape Of Prison S-17
by SpeedyTheQuick
Summary: Someday I'll escape this god-forsaken prison...someday I'll see my family again...someday...I'll be free! Will Dusk ever escape his deathly confinement? Find out in this thrilling story of a prison that uses its prisoners as lab-rats and the men who will escape!
1. The Plan

Authors Note; This is a story I'm working on because I felt like taking a bit of a darker storyline, anyway enjoy all you good little bananas!

Dusk's POV-

I slowly awoke to the same dull atmosphere and the sound of the annoying drip of the busted sink.

Sighing I got up and stretched feeling the satisfying 'pop!' noise from my spine as I walked to the cold, wet, and depressing stone wall of my cell.

You see, this is S-17 a prison for criminals to be..tested on and eventually...

Killed.

I hear the click of a key in the large iron door as a man unlocks it, slowly the door starts to open as I stare coldly into the hall.

"Its not time for testing already is it?" I asked, my voice filled with malice.

"Heh...you need to have more faith in The Order my friend.." Said a familiar voice, one I knew vary well.

"Bear?" I asked.

The doorway opened to reveal a large mammoth of a man at a few inches over 6 feet, well over 200lbs, scars covering his body, and seemingly enough muscle to rip a man in half appeared in the doorway.

Bear walked in and whispered into my ear. "Today we are free comrade...today you will taste freedom again."

My eyes grew wide as I asked Bear. "How? When?" My eyes glimmered with hope for the first time in years. "Right now...but I need your...'talents'." Bear wisped the plan into my ear as I got a determined glint in my eye and became totally black, like a shadow and quietly started to unlock the other cells we needed...

Authors Note;

Dusk: Action in the next chapter, so keep reading my friends!

Bear: Lets hope we get out...

Dusk: Well, there gonna need to wait and see next time.

Bear: See you all comrades!


	2. The Escape Attempt

Dusk's POV-

Its strange to be a shadow, to be surrounded in total darkness and cold, yet somehow be able to see and not shiver...truly amazing.

After I released the prisoners I needed to escape we led them down to the main office, thats where rick came in.

Rick was a small boy around the age of 14 but was incredibly smart from a gene they injected into him at the age of 3 that made him learn 4x faster then a normal human could, he was about 5 foot 2 inches and weak, he got beaten up a lot but he somehow always ended up ok in the end.

He went to the computer that housed the lock controls for all the cells...he got them unlocked in a matter of minutes as the rest of us watched his back..but as he unlocked them...

"BEEEEEEP!"

The alarm went off, red lights flashed blindingly bright as the sounds of yelling and fighting grew evened louder then the sirens themselves.

"We need to MOVE!" Yelled bear as he dragged us out of the office and ran for the slowly shutting emergency doors.

The sounds of gunshots ringed in my ears as the sounds of fist fighting started to grow quieter.

"We aren't gonna make it!" I yelled as the prisoners where slowly but surely being picked off one by one.

We had made it to the door just as it was a giant of a man held it up for us.

"Stop you'll be crushed!" I yelled at the stranger as the door slowly pushed down on him.

"No, its worth my life if it means they go free!" He told me with tears in his eyes as prisoners flooded past him.

"GO!" The man yelled to us as Rick was shot in the crossfire.

I ran.

I ran for my life along with bear as he took on bullets and clubs.

Bear was lost too as I ran past the door...

I didn't look back to see what happened to the man holding the door up.

….The sickening crunch like an eggshell being crushed under a hand told me all I needed to know...

Then I felt it, the cool, crisp breeze tickling my face and the bright light that was the outside.

...But then in a second it was gone with the sound of iron hitting concrete.

Authors Note:

Bear: WHAT!? I DIED!?

Rick: Hey I died too Bear...

Bear: So, your just a side character...

Rick:...gerk..

Dusk: Don't worry I have a feeling someday we will see each other again.

Bear and Rick: NO SPOILERS!

Dusk: Oh, sorry...

Bear: Anyway...

Rick: See you comrades!


End file.
